simpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Simpedia:Content Improvement
Simpedia has adopted a new rating system, where every mainspace article can be rated. These ratings can be given out by the staff. The following ratings are in effect: * ' Unrated Articles' - These articles are "unrated", and are to be changed by a staff member to bring the article to a higher class rating. * Class 5 Articles - These articles need immediate attention. (stubs, deletion requests etc.) You can help these pages by adding more information to them, ensuring that all the correct templates are being used on the page, adding categories, and linking it to other articles and other articles to it to name a few. * Class 4 (contested) Articles - Articles that are (or should be) tagged with maintenance requests and have only little original content, are list-only articles or are not MoS-compliant. You can help by adding more content to them, correcting templates, adding background information, and making them compliant to the MoS (contested). * Class 4 Articles - Articles that are (or should be) tagged with maintenance requests and have only little original content, are list-only articles or are not MoS-compliant. You can help by adding more content to them, correcting templates, adding background information, and making them compliant to the MoS. * Class 3 (contested) Articles - Articles that are acceptable but could still need some work. (MoS-compliant articles that still lack info or articles that have a lot of content but are not MoS-compliant) These include short articles that are MoS-compliant (contested). * Class 3 Articles - Articles that are acceptable but could still need some work. (MoS-compliant articles that still lack info or articles that have a lot of content but are not MoS-compliant) These include short articles that are MoS-compliant. * Class 2 (contested) Articles, also known as Complete Articles - Are MoS compliant and meet the complete article requirements (contested). * Class 2 (future) Articles, also known as Complete Articles - Are MoS compliant and meet the complete article requirements, but are based on a topic where all of the details are still to be revealed at a later date. * Class 2 Articles, also known as Complete Articles - Are MoS compliant and meet the complete article requirements. * Class 1 (contested) Articles, also known as Good Articles - Meet the good article requirements (contested). * Class 1 Articles, also known as Good Articles - Meet the good article requirements. * Featured (contested) articles - Meets the featured article requirements (contested). * Featured Articles - Meets the featured article requirements. Pages for Proposing a change of rating for an article * To request a rating for an article, please see Simpedia:Articles for Rating * If you would like to nominate an article for Class 4 status, please see Simpedia:Articles for Rating/Class 4 * If you would like to nominate an article for Class 3 status, please see Simpedia:Articles for Rating/Class 3 * If you would like to nominate an article for Class 2 status, please see Simpedia:Articles for Rating/Class 2 * If you would like to nominate an article for Class 1 status, please see Simpedia:Articles for Rating/Class 1 * If you would like to nominate an article for Featured Article status, please see Simpedia:Featured Article Nominations Category:Site administration